The subject invention relates in general to the field of machine tools and tool holder clamps for clamping a tool holder in the tool holder socket on the outer end of a machine tool spindle. Said otherwise, this invention relates to spindles for power tools and, more particularly, to unique retaining and releasing collet chucks, collets and quick change adapters received and released by such rotary tool spindles, whereby such named devices have been substantially improved in their engagement with various tool work members removably engaged thereby.
The subject development particularly is directed to a unique tool changing means which allows a metal working machine operator, performing work such as drilling or light milling, to rapidly change (or switch) from one cutting tool to another without losing a pre-set length of any of the series of cutting tools the operator may require for a particular production (or repetitive) machine set up. The subject system is optimally intended for use in machining operations in the two horse power or less range of operation, although machining operations utilizing greater power would also benefit from this new construction.
While those familiar with the art are aware that other systems exist which address the same problem, the optimum features of the subject development are not found therein. What is now desired and needed in this particular art may be defined as follows:
(1) Such a tool changing device, preferably for use in machining operations in the two horse power or less range of operations, which is very, very compact, thus allowing the shortest distance from the cutting tool working end to the spindle bearing, such available as an externally installed device;
(2) The rigidity of the locking method employed by the tool changing means should allow both (a) the use of drilling means without use of drill guide bushings and, further, (b) sufficient rigidity permitting use of milling cutters with a high side thrust capability;
(3) Various pre-set tool drivers should be able to be rapidly changed by simply rotating a knurled nut clockwise approximately one turn by hand (with absolutely no need of any type of wrench), whereby to readily extract the tool holding driver or collet from the body or universal collet chuck which remains on (or in) the machine spindle.
(4) A different pre-set tool should be able to be installed by simply inserting the new or different tool holding driver or collet into the body or chuck remaining in or on the machine spindle, rotating such slightly to engage the drive pins, thereafter contra-rotating the said knurled nut approximately one turn, whereby to fully and effectively engage the driver to the seat and the body or chuck. No wrench should be needed.
(5) Such tool changing system should be able to be furnished to the machine tool industry for use with any one of the popular spindle nose mounting configurations which are integral to the body, such as R-8 (Bridgeport) and all Jacobs tapers, whereby the device is able to be installed in less than one minute of the operator's time.